Nyght
by nacheell
Summary: After 3 years of running Batman final found her, Nyght aka Laiya left the league three years and now he wants her to train the team. Funny when everyone thinks that she a bit scary. But under all that she just a normal girl and when Conner starts to notices sparks began to fly. But what happen when the only people that doesn't trust her is Clark and Diana. ConnerXOc
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Young Justice nor do I own any of the Young Justice characters the only characters that I do own are the characters that I created for this story. Please R&R**

**Chapter 1**

_Red, blood on my hands… I'm free… pain in the lower part of my body… My name being called… Blood trickling out of my mouth… My body becoming weak… I'm losing my vision… I never got to tell him… My life flashes before my eyes, starting the day that it really began._

* * *

A girl with mid-length raven black hair and Caribbean blue eyes, is wearing a black shoulder-less top that had sleeves and showed off her stomach; while wearing black leather skinny jeans and black fitted knee high boots/heels.

As her raven hair blew in the wind, she looks down at the city bellow her. People were walking around and enjoying their night. She holds a torn piece of cloth in her hand. Closing her eyes she searches just for who she was looking, and found him. Jumping off the building, and flew all the way until she was at an abandon building. It was an old factory. She landed on the roof and opens one of the roof windows, and slowly glided down.

* * *

Batman arrives at the abandon factory, where he hears that she would be there. It's been three years since she went rogue. Keeping tracks on her was the easy part, but its hard to get in contact with her. Being stubborn like her sister is one of the many things that she has in common. He walks inside and sees that she was still tying up some of the thugs.

"Nyght," she stops and turns towards him.

"Batman, you're a bit late aren't you"

"Didn't know you were expecting me," he said.

"You were bound to track me down and catch up with me; I'm just surprise that it took you this long."

"I just came to talk"

"Go ahead"

"I have a team," he said.

* * *

A few days later she was standing next to batman in front of the others. She looks at the side-kick s and rookies that wanted to be part of a team. What was she doing here? To train? To be a part of the team? So Bats can keep a close eye on her? Maybe all of the above, she was just about to go and started listen to the conversation that Bats was having but then something tickle her. Slowly she smiles and pushes back. A second later Megan was on the ground holding her head.

"Megan!"

"Megan, what's wrong?"

"You know it was rude to try to look into my mind without permission, it funny how you try to get pass my barriers but it only tickle me," she said as Megan was still on the floor. "Please don't do it again or it will be worst next time," Megan started to get up and whisper under her breath.

"Damn, uncle was right"

"As I was saying she will be staying here for now on and taking Canary place as to training you," he said. "And yes, she is a part of this team," she smile towards them.

"Let's have some fun"

"Not you type of fun," Batman said. "Don't try to kill them," soon Batman left and she was left with them.

"It's good to see you boy wonder," she went and wraps her arms around Robin.

"Nice to see you to your still alive and kicking," he said.

"You two know each other," Megan asks.

"Yep, I help Bats with this fella for a year before I go tired of him and the league," she said. She went and looks at each one of them. "You don't have to worry about the whole me kill you part it's just a joke between the little birdies"

"Umm… about before I'm sorry it's just that Uncle J'onn…"

"Don't worry about it, how is the Martian anyway," she ask.

"Fine that's good," she looks around. "Well I'm Nyght or Laiya I don't care which?"

"I'm Aqualad but my friend call me Kaldur"

"Kid Flash," KF said. "Wally West, but you can call me anything you want beautiful"

"I see Flash's bad habit rubbed off on you," she said turning to Megan.

"Miss Martian, M'gann Morzz or Megan"

"Artemis," a girl with blonde hair in a ponytail then she turns to the last one of the group; a tall dark hair and blue eye hottie, she lets go of Robin and walks in front of him.

"I don't think that I ever heard of you?"

"Superboy, Conner Kent," he said.

"Superboy?"

"Clone of Superman," he said. Laiya started to smile.

"So I can have fun," she said in a low voice. "Can you show me to my room Conner?"

"Oh, I can do that," Megan said, but Laiya didn't pay any attention to her.

"Fine," both she and Conner left the others in the briefing room. Conner led her all the way until they reach one of the empty rooms. "You can take this one," she goes inside to see its plan didn't really have much just a bed and a dress and a bathroom connected to it.

"It's perfect," she went and fell down on the bed. She turns around to notice that Conner was still at the door. "Is something wrong?"

"No I was just wondering if you were going to train us?"

"I will, tomorrow don't worry about it… just enjoy today okay, now let me get some rest," with that she went and close the door on him. She went back towards her bed and fell asleep.

* * *

The next day, early in the morning Laiya was cooking breakfast for everyone. Everyone was still asleep at this time and then one by one everyone came out of the room and sat at the counter. When all of them were there she sat food in front of them.

"Go ahead and eat," she said. Everyone started to eat but Robin. "Is something wrong?"

"Not hungry," he said.

"Seconds," Wally asks. Laiya put another stack of pancake on his plate.

"I have plenty," she said. "Robin eat," Laiya gave no room for him to argue. He sat down and started to eat some of the pancakes. Soon all the pancakes where done and she went and put the dishes in the sink.

"Okay everyone in the training room," she said.

"To full to train," Wally said.

"Yeah let's wait for a little bit before training," Artemis said.

"Raise your hand if you think we should wait," everyone but Kaldur, Robin and Conner. "Okay then," a black shadow went and grabs Artemis, Wally and Megan. "Come on boy to the training room. She went and started to walk with the shadow right behind her carrying those three. She went and drops them on a treadmill. "Start running," the shadow change into little kids who keep on pressing the speed button up, she turns to the other three. "Robin"

"I'll be on the treadmill," he said as he got on and then a shadow of a kid came up and started to press the speed button for him.

"Let's see Kaldur… combat training," a shadow of himself went and got into ready position. Then she went and faces Conner and then sat down. "Come here and have a seat Conner," Conner came over and sat in front of her. "Do you mind if I take a look at you?"

"Umm sure," he said.

"Okay close your eyes," he did and so did she then she went and lift up her hand and it went through his head. Slowly she started to lift himself in the air, and soon he was up in the air and Laiya hand was out of his head. She opens her eyes and looks up. "I'm a genius," she said. "Okay, Superboy you can go ahead and open your eyes now," he did and then he notice that he was flying. All of the sudden he shot out heat vision from his eyes. Everyone was shock and stop what they were doing which cause Wally to fall off of the treadmill.

"What's going on?"

"You have the hardest train of all," she said. "Control your new powers, stay calm that's all I have to say."

"New powers?"

"Yes, I figure that you do have the same power of Superman somewhere inside you now you heal faster, can fly, the superhuman strength, get strength from the sun, invulnerability, superhuman speed, x-ray vision, superhuman breath, super hearing, super vision and heat vision," she said. "Your training will deal with trying and will controlling them," she started to smile. "This is going to be fun"

**AN: THANKS FOR READING PLEASE READ A REVIEW AND I'LL POST UP THE NEXT CHAPTER PLEASE ENJOY. ^_^**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own any of the Young Justice characters the only characters that I do own is the characters that I created for this story. Please R&R ENJOY**

**Chapter 2**

At the end of the day everyone was tried and was ready to pass out… well everyone but Conner who was still trying to get control of the gifts that she gave him. Sighing a little she looks at the others lying on the ground.

"Get up and hit the showers," she yelled. "Were starting early in the morning again, tomorrow."

They each and started to walk slowly out of the gym. Laiya goes over to one of her gym bags and takes out a pair of sunglasses. She flew up to him and put the glasses on.

"Go ahead and open your eyes," she said.

"I can't I'll…"

"Just trust me," slowly he opens his eyes and saw that he was wearing sun glasses. "Sorry about that, maybe I should have unlocked your gifts one at a time. Here I'll help you go down all you need to do is calm down and visualize. Take deep breaths and imagine yourself on the ground. Imagine yourself slowly going down to the floor okay"

"Alright," he said as he starts taking deep breaths and slowly his body starts to float down and he was soon touching the ground with her following her soon after him. "I did it"

"Oh course you did. All you had to do was stay calm and everything will go the way you want to," she said. "Your emotions are a powerful thing; they can influence your power for good or bad. That's why it's important to keep control of them. Tomorrow I'll help you with your eyes so go ahead and get some rest. Flying can take away a lot of energy away from you the first time you try it."

"Thanks," he said.

"Go ahead and get some rest while you can," she said. Hesitating for a moment Conner left the room and left her by herself. Once alone she was went and started to hold herself, and looks at ground. "Does this make-up for all the wrong that I have done?"

* * *

It was early in the morning before anyone was away and she was floating as she goes down the hall. Then she saw Conner walking towards her.

"Conner," he notices her. "Morning"

"Morning"

"Well I don't really need to help you with your eyes today don't I?" he touches his eyes and notices that he wasn't wearing the glasses.

"Yeah, I guess yesterday didn't seem real so I didn't think that anything would happen to me from just opening my eyes," he said as Laiya smile.

"That's good then you can start joining the other in training today," she floated pass him.

"Don't tell me that you're going to make a huge breakfast again?"

"You know it and you're going to enjoy every bite," she left Conner there with a smile.

* * *

After everyone has eaten there food they weren't into the briefing room following Laiya there. She turns towards them and smile.

"This is where I get to have my fun," she said. "You guys get to go to sleep"

"Sleep?"

"Yep, just keep you minds awake, so everyone lay down," black little clouds form in front of them and as soon as they lay down. "Each of you will be going through a journey on your own no teams no back up, you'll each need to face you're…" no one could hear her voice after that.

Looking at each one of them Nyght went and created a big box surrounding them all inside of it.

* * *

**Robin's POV**

Robin woke up on a bed that wasn't his own… or maybe it was. The room was familiar to his he just couldn't put his finger on it. Getting up from the bed, he saw a paper on the dresser in bolder words it had _**The Flying Grayson**_ on it. He ran out of the room seeing that he was at the circus. There was police around and bodies being carried in an ambulance. He looks inside of the tent just in time to see the police covering his parents. All of a sudden they froze and started to a rewind. His parents bodies went back up to the top of the balance beam then falls all over again in front of him.

* * *

**Artemis POV**

Artemis was in her old room. The bed next to her belongs to her sister Jade. As always the bed next to her was empty. After so many years of Jade; living here so do as her dad told her so her existence of every being here was completely erased. There was a knock on her door and her father enters the room.

"I have a job for you," he hands her a stack of papers; "I need these five to be eliminated."

"But their all kids," her father glares at her. "I understand."

* * *

**Kaldur's POV**

It was a normal day in Atlantis he was heading for the training grounds when Tula passes him by.

"Tula," he called out and went after her.

"Kaldur come I must show you something"

They end up and go to an isolated part of Atlantis. Everything around them, his surrounding was not of Atlantis anymore just darkness and Tula.

"What are we waiting for?"

"Don't worry my friends will show you themselves soon," she said.

"Friends?" then he notices that her eyes where glowing red.

* * *

**Megan's POV**

Megan was cooking in the kitchen of the cave and everyone was waiting for her cooking. She was about to bring them a tray of food into the living room so she could enjoy and watch a movie with the rest of them but something was wrong with her. She drops the tray and everyone came around her.

"Megan, what's wrong?"

"Are you okay?"

"Tell me what to do?"

All of a sudden she started to transform into her Martian form, as a white Martian. Everyone around her was shock and back away from her.

"I don't understand what's going on?"

* * *

**Wally's POV**

As far as Wally knew he was having the time of his life. He was surrounded by beautiful women and having the time of his life. He was chatting with them as he walks down the street, when he notices that everyone else in the city have completely become frozen they didn't talk, breath nor did they move. He went over to a person and try to see if they were okay but they didn't move their body felt as cold as stone. When he went back to turn to the women they also stop moving altogether.

"Hello is anyone here? What's going on?!" he yelled as he run but to see that there was no one moving. He was trap in a time where only he was able to move. He was trap in a time where he was moving at the speed of light.

* * *

**Conner's POV**

It was a normal day at the cave and ever one was having fun. Everyone was at the beach having fun. Then they were all called on a mission. They went inside of the cave but it was quite. They couldn't even find Batman who was the one who called them for the mission. As they look around one by one his friends started to disappear until he was the last one left. The cave was completely abandon. Alone and by himself he started to feel cold. Then him front of him he sees a Gnome in front of him.

* * *

**Normal POV**

Superman and Wonder Women came to the cave in Canary place to at least help out the kids training. But as they walk inside of the briefing room they saw a black barrier. They could only think of two people who can make a barrier like that and Shadow couldn't have made it in without a fight seeing that there was no sign of breaking in it could only be her. Wonder Women went and punch the barrier making it shake and soon it disappeared.

There they saw Laiya looking over at the others. When she notices that the barrier was gone she looks back and sees Wonder Woman and Superman glaring at her.

"What are you doing to them?"

"What are you doing here?

"I am training them and I was invited," she said.

"As of now see that invitation is void," Wonder Woman said, "your help is no longer need so wake them up."

"Fine," one by one she walks over to them and touches their temples bringing them out of their dreams, but as soon as she got to Conner she had a little trouble.

* * *

**Conner's POV**

Everyone mind was control by the gnomes and he couldn't talk reason to them. Blocking their attacks that they threw at him; but every time he fought back they just kept getting back up no matter what was thrown at them. All of a sudden in the corner of the room Laiya appear and looks around.

"Nyght a little help here," he yelled.

"Don't worry about them Conner remember this is just training," she said.

"Yeah but they won't just stay down," she went and flew over to him.

"This is train but you always use your strength all they time sometimes its okay to use what inside that brain of yours," she said.

"What are you?" he was about to looks at her but then pulled her out of the way and moves her to the side before punching Aqualad straight in the face. Aqualad was punch hard enough to knock down the others Conner took the chance to go and start pulling Laiya down the hall and away from them.

Laiya stop and Conner looks at her.

"What are you doing?"

"You need to think"

"We can't stop there right behind us," he was urging her to move forward but she didn't move instead she pulled her arm making him fall toward her enough to touch her lips. He was shock for a moment and looks at her deeply before going in for another kiss but he hesitated. When their lips meet once more she wraps her arms around his neck; turning her head to the side just as she was going to open her mouth for him.

* * *

He woke up from his dreams to see the ceiling of the cave. As he got up from the cloud that was slowly disappearing he saw Laiya getting up from her spot her face a little flush. He was about to say something to her but then notice that they weren't alone. In the corner of his eye he could see Superman and Wonder Women with a cold expression on their face that was pointing towards Nyght.

"Do we have a mission or something?" he asks. Wonder Women and Superman didn't say anything nor did they glance at his direction.

"Don't worry about it Superboy I'm just going home for a while, for at the moment I'm not wanted here," she said looking at the team once more giving them a nodded before leaving the cave through the Zeta-Beams.

**AN: THANKS FOR READING PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER IN THIS CHAPTER I SHOW YOU A LITTLE OF THERE FEARS AND THE UNTRUST OF WW AND SM HAS TOWARDS NYGHT BUT DON'T WORRY MORE IS TO COME WITH THIS STORY THANKS FOR READING ^_^**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own any of the Young Justice characters the only characters that I do own is the characters that I created for this story. Please R&R ENJOY**

**Chapter 3**

It's been weeks since the team had seen Laiya and Conner couldn't get her out of his head. Superman and Wonder Women both seem to have a certain hatred towards her. In the two days that he knew her; she doesn't seem like the type be one two of the members of the leagues bad side.

But he never really knew her; but he wanted to.

He didn't know why but he wanted to know why; he felt something deep in the pit of his stomach was wrong. That something was wrong with her. That somehow while they had shared a moment inside their mind that they had created a type of bond between them.

When he asks Robin if he knew where she could be at; all he was told that _besides her training methods what she did outside of the cave was a mystery_. Conner was left with nothing, but a gut feeling that something is wrong.

* * *

Laiya walk around in the alleys of Gotham, it's been a little too quiet for her taste. In Gotham the only reason that it was quiet was when something was about to go down and she wanted to know.

Then she saw one. He had to be in one of the gangs by the way he was dress and carry himself. She follows him in the shadows until he stops in front of old warehouse and looks back before entering. Smiling a little she went and flew over to the top of the building; opening a windowing she glided herself into the shadows and onto the floor. It was quiet and there seem to be no sign of anyone on the inside. She couldn't even hear any one thoughts around. She made her way to the back door; open it and saw no one. Closing the door she walk into the middle of the room to see the there was something on the floor; as she was reaching for it; that's when it happen.

Her whole body started to feel heavy. She couldn't stand and fell to the floor. It wasn't possible that this could happen. She didn't know how this was possible. She couldn't summon her powers it had to be a trick… it had to be magic that did this to her….

Then she final heard them, she heard all of their voices. Voices of the gangs that surrounded her… that trap her like a little mouse that couldn't set itself free from its cage.

"Well isn't this something, I would have never guessed that the great Nyght would fall for this?" A gang leader said.

"And what do I owe this lovely surprise?"

"You had my brother arrested that what"

_That didn't surprise me that I threw in a few members of gangs relative while on the job but I can't remember all of the guys I throw in jail. That would be beyond stupid. A gang member is just another gang member a lack for any of the big shot that they do jobs for. A…._

She lost her thought as the thug went and kick her in his stomach.

"Stupid bitch you're not even listening"

"There isn't a point to listening to a guys who would put's his boys at risk just for some stupid revenge," just as she was about to get hit again. A black box fell at his feet and Conner appears out of nowhere and punches him in a face a couple of times. "Superboy," Nyght body started to feel lighter and lighter; then she felt as her powers were starting to return to her body. A smile form on her face and she went and extended her hands and let her the shadows wrap around each of the gang members trapping them with no way to escape.

* * *

Conner walks over to her seeing that she has everything under control and that he knocked out the ring leader. He went to check it she was okay. It was weird all the sudden he felt not only that she was in trouble but in pain as well. Not knowing where he was going or if he'll make it in time. He ran out of the cave and flew all the way to Gotham. Seeing Laiya on the ground was the shocking thing about it, but what shock the most that she wasn't using any of her powers. That's when he saw it; it was a black cube floating about ten feet above her. Knowing that it had something to do with her not being able to move he went and use his heat vision to melt the side of it until it fell to the floor and used that chance to attack the ring leader while his mind was busy with understanding what had just happen.

She looked a little paler since the last time he saw her, maybe that cube really did a number on her. Putting the cube in his pocket he walks over to her and gently cube her cheek with one hand.

"You okay?"

"Yeah, thanks for the help," she said enjoying the moment but back away a little then she went and step back away from him. "I should get going, need to find out how they were able to do that."

"Leave that for our team but for now you need to rest," he takes another step forward. "Let me take you to your place"

"I can get home fine don't worry about…" just as she was about to finish he went and picks her up him her arms and flew her out of the building. "Hey I said!"

"Well how about tell me where your place is and I don't have to take you back to the cave," he said. With a sigh she point out the way for him until they got to this apartment complex. He walk on her balcony then opens the door to walk inside and sets her on the couch.

"Thanks," it was quiet between them for a few moments before Conner exhaled.

"Laiya do you remember what we did?" he asks.

"Depends what did we do?"

"Well I mean what happen inside my head," she turns her head away from him as she blushes. She thought that he didn't notice but he did letting some heat rise from his cheek.

"You remember"

"Yeah"

"Sorry but I didn't know any other way to get you out of that state," she said. "Don't be angry with me."

"I'm not angry I'm just a little surprise that's all," he said.

"That I kiss you?"

"No that you would kiss me," he said.

_God; we're talking about this like I went and attack him in real life. I just mental kiss him and now I'm blushing like a kid I hope he doesn't see. _

"Laiya?" A shiver went down her spine. For some reason the way he called her name was so different than what it was before. It was some type of drug to her; she wanted him to say it again. Now that she notices he seems different to her. She notice the built of his body; the way that his clothing show off his muscles. The way his raven black hair moves in the little breeze that she was getting from the open door; or how deep but light blue his eyes are as if it was taking each detail of her body.

Feeling a bit nervous she shifts her body in what she thinks what was a way to cover herself more. But that wasn't the case he saw more of what he thought was beautiful.

She was beautiful; he didn't know why he just knew that she was beautiful to him. Laiya Midnight Black hair gently went and flowed against her skin. The way her Caribbean eyes shine in the light. Her clothes that fit her tightly as if it was a second skin, he was just waiting for those legs to wrap around…

"You were saying something Conner?"

"I was?"

"Yeah," she said.

"Oh yeah I was," he had to think of something anything to make him look as if her wasn't just staring at her. "I was talking about the kiss," Laiya unconsciously lick her lips.

"Yeah"

"And after that you left quickly," he said. "And you haven't even tried to return to the cave."

"Yeah even though Batman said I was a part of the team I don't think that would ever work out with Diana and Kal-El always being there watching me"

"So you guys have history"

"Yeah let's just say that I can understand there mistrust in me and I don't blame them its ancient history though," she said.

"Well history is my favorite subject and you look like a great teacher," she blush a little at his comment.

"It's a long story"

"I have time"

**AN: THANKS FOR READING MY INTERNET WAS OUT AROUND THIS TIME SO I CANT REALLY UPLOAD AT WHEN I ACTUALLY FINISH. BUT ITS UP NOW SO HOPE YOU ENJOY SO PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Young Justice nor do I own any of the Young Justice characters the only characters I do own is the character that I created for this story.**

**Chapter 4**

_**Five Years Ago**_

Eleven year old Laiya Hades leaves her house, heading towards a café in Metropolis. It was the first time that she'll be going to this café but she wasn't going to miss this chance of her being able to get a free meal out of it. Just by luck she had help a few people out of a five a two days ago and now the Daily Planet wanted to hear how she did it. Well she wasn't going to tell the whole truth but she was going to string the reporter along until her stomach was full.

Just as she made it she looks around and sees a guy wearing glasses standing up as she enters the room she walks over to him and sees that he has black hair and blue eyes but she couldn't really tell with the glasses on.

"Are you Laiya Hades?"

"Yes"

"I'm Clark Kent from the Daily Planet, please have a seat," they both sat down then a waitress walks over.

"What can I get you?" Laiya looks over the menu and order the big breakfast special, while Mr. Kent order himself some more coffee. He set down a recorder on the table.

"That was a brave thing you did the other day," he said. "You weren't scare of getting hurt or something worst."

"You mean dying? Death is something that people natural fear but can never stop from coming. I just felt as those people time hasn't come and didn't want them to go to the other side," Clark was shock at her reply for a moment but continue on.

"You very mature for a kid"

"I had to be I mean it's not like I live in the best place in Metropolis," she said poking at her food.

"I've bet you made your parents really worry"

"Maybe; maybe not I don't know there dead, happen before I was born," she said. "My mother went with the angels while my father lives with the demons of his own creations."

Seeing that the conversation got a little sour Clark decided to change the topic.

"You didn't think of letting the fireman do their job?"

"At that point the fireman were much more worry about containing the fire than the people inside which is why," the waitress can back with the food and drinks. "Thank you," she started to eat her food without finishing what she was going to say. Clark waited patiently for her to finish what she was saying but it seems as if she was so absorb in what she was eating that she completely forgot about the interview.

"Laiya?"

"Oh right what was I saying?"

"About that fireman"

"That's right they were so busy with trying to contain the fire that they gave up on the people inside and they didn't even notice me going in as the other people on the street did," she said then taking a big drink of her juice.

"How did you do it?"

"How did I?" she repeated. "Well that was the easy part," she continues to eat her food and finishes it to the last bite. "I just gather them together and lead them outside."

"Really but each of them were all on different floors according to them?"

"I'm just a really good climber," she said with a smile when the waitress came over with the house special cake.

"Those people are calling you an angel what do you think about that?"

"If only that was true, I would love to be an angel that is able to protect other but for now I'm doing what I can as a person right now," she finish the cake the gets out of her seat and out of the booth. She smiles at Clark one more time. "I hope you have everything you need for your article Mr. Kent," her smile went away as she look outside the window then all of the sudden the café was pitch black and the only light they were getting was from the light inside.

"What's going on?" the darkness went away and you can see Wonder Women fighting off a demon. "Stay here kid," he was about to go but she grabs onto his arms.

"It's much safer in here," she said. "My sister can handle this"

"Don't worry I'm just going to make sure that everything is okay," he get out of her grip and leave the café.

"Liar," she said as she watches Wonder Women through the window. Soon Superman came and helps her out. In no time with the two combine strength they took down the demons and it soon turn to dusk. She walks outside to see that both Superman and Wonder Women were taking a sample of the dusk. "That's not going to help," they look at her, surprise that she go this close to them and didn't notice.

"Little sister this isn't a place for you to be at," Wonder Women said. "Go back to your parents now"

"There dead; and all you're doing is wasting time," she said as she points to the ash. "Its master will just teleport it and create a new one," they look at each other for a second and then it disappeared. "Told you so," she said as she was about to walk away when Diana went and put a hand on her shoulder.

"Do you know what those things are?"

"Not talking, I have a price," she moves her hand from her shoulder and walks away, leaving both Superman and Wonder Women behind.

* * *

Laiya soon came back to her house and found more demons waiting for her; but before they could see her she hide within the shadows and started to run away until she bump into Wonder Women.

"There you go I thought I lost you?" she said.

"Well you found me now I got to go," she tried to run away but Diana grabs the back of her shirt.

"And what are you in such a rush for?" Diana looks back and saw the demons running after her. "What the?"

"Just run," Laiya pulled Wonder Women arm and the both of them started to run away from the demons until they were out of sight. "Good there gone"

"They were after you?"

"You can say that," she said. "Do you have a place where I can hide for a while? I can't go home now"

"I have the perfect place," she smile soon later the both of them were on some type of space craft.

"Umm… what's this?"

"This is the Watch Tower home base for the league's top members," she said. "You'll be safe here"

"Thanks sis," Batman glares at her.

"As long as you don't run around," he said as he leaves.

"Don't worry about him," she put a hand down on Laiya shoulder. "Let's get you settle in."

But one moment she had her hand on her leading towards one of the back rooms but then Laiya went and smells some food and without being notice she headed for the cafeteria. Soon she was serve a plate full of food and sat at a table next to the Flash.

"Hello little thing and what brings you here?" he said.

"Free food," she said as she continues to eat the food.

"I mean at the tower," he said. "You have to be something special to make it here and to be so young," she looks at Flash then smiles a bit.

"Okay I show you a secret," she got up from her seat and then went on top of the table. Extending her hands out black shadows came out around her arms then she went and made the shadow next to him and it formed into a shadow version of the Flash.

"Whoa," he said.

"You have a lot of explaining to do," she turns around and sees Wonder Women.

* * *

They end up in a questioning room and Wonder Women were sitting across from her.

"So are you going to tell me?"

"You are my sister," she said.

"That doesn't explain much"

"It explains a lot," she said. "You mother was once in love with my father and then he was lock away, but once every blood moon he was able to escape from prisons, and thus I was conceive. Mother didn't survive the birth and I was place in a adoption. Soon was adopted and father didn't like that. This gift of these nightly shadows helps me take care of myself; knowing that I have this gift he sent the demons after my adoptive parents. They didn't last long do you remember the fire that killed a couple in their mid-thirties and only their newly adoptive daughter survive. Around the time I was five I started to notice that all those who tried to protect me end up hurt or sending me back to the orphanage, so I left."

"So your father sent these demons after you," a smile broke out on Laiya face.

"You still don't get it," she said. "Your mother loved my father, and created you in his image. My last name is Hades. Put two and two together Diana were half-sisters with the same father well if you look at it at a logical stand point. My father is Hades lord of the Underworld."

**AN: THANKS FOR READING THE NEXT CHAPTER IS GOING START WITH THE PRESENT AND GOES BACK INTO NORMAL AND THEN GOES INTO THE PAST THE NEXT CHAPTER IS THE LAST CHAPTER THAT ILL HAVE OF NYGHT HISTORY MB. BUT PLEASE REVIEW AND THEN I'LL HAVE THE NEXT CHAPTER AS SOON AS POSSIBLE. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Young Justice nor do I own any of the Young Justice characters the only characters I do own is the character that I created for this story.**

**Chapter 5**

"So your dad is Hades," Conner said.

"Unfortunately that was the easy part," she said.

"That wasn't the reason that they don't trust you?"

"No it was fine after that," she said. "Batman trains me most of the time and every now and again I got to go out with Diana and Superman, it was like the three of us were family but then it happen…"

* * *

It seem to be a normal night, so I went back home to gather a couple of things when she wanted before going to visit Themyscira with Diana. It will be her first time being with the Amazon and Diana was a bit worry about her being so close to the gate of the Underworld. So Hawk Girl was also coming with us; she saw it as a retreat from the boys. When she was in her room she went and opens a dresser by the bed and pulled out a photo.

It was the only photo that she had of her birth mother. The only photo that was taken of the both of them before her weaken heart took a toll on her that night. She couldn't believe that she forgot it here all this time while she was at the tower. It was the only thing she need and the first thing she took with her as she went and always change from house to house. She was shock that after all this time that she could forget about it. Just as she was about to leave the room she froze as if she paralyze; her eyes look dark and empty. Then a person appeared from the shadows it was Hades himself. He stood in front of her wearing his black and red armor while his torn cape moves with the little breeze that was coming in the wind. His long wavy hair was just as black as her but she had her mother eyes that use to seduce her. He almost felt bad for letting Julia dying so his plan could take place. But she was still alive and with him in his kingdom. Lifting up her face he said only a few words to her.

"It will be a Blood Moon soon child make sure you don't fall me," as soon as he came he disappeared. When he was gone Laiya shook her head as if nothing happen and headed towards the café where Hawk Girl and Wonder Woman are meeting her.

Soon they were off and in Wonder Woman invisible ship. It was in a few hours that she saw Themyscira. Many female were in throughout the island. They had a party welcoming the girl to Themyscira as the women were talking Laiya went to explore the island. She walks around then all of a sudden she stops moving; her eyes became dark and she went deep inside of building until she was lead to some stairs that descended. Following the path of stairs she was lead towards a huge door that was lock from the outside. It was missing a key for it to open. Then it happened; it couldn't be seen from Themyscira but the Blood Moon had started and the doors open. And out came a whole bunch of demons alongside Hades.

"You done well my child, but you're not finish yet," she extended her hands and her nightly shadows appear letting all of the demons come into a different dimension of her own choosing. Just as the last demon went in; Hades extended his hands behind him and then a woman with long auburn hair and Caribbean eyes came towards her.

"Laiya," she said. "Is she?"

"Don't worry my dear she is fine but we must hurry the night won't be young for long," he said as he cups her cheek. "Don't worry beloved, you'll be able to see her again," with one last longing look at Laiya; Julia went inside of the shadow followed by Hades. As soon as Hades went in she made the shadows disappear and found her way back to the group. Shaking her head she continues as if nothing happen.

* * *

By the end of the week they return back to the Tower; and Laiya was one her way to see Diana but was hold up by some thugs.

"It shouldn't take this long…." Just as Diana was flying down a voice came to her.

"_It is time!"_

Her eyes became dark once more and she puts her hands together and form huge door in between them. Slowly the door opens and all of the demons flew out and into the sky and attacking Diana. As Diana was dealing with the demons; Hades and Julia came out and in the door disappeared. Laiya fell on the ground.

"Laiya!" Julia went over to Laiya and had her on her lap.

"Hello Diana my dear you look as lovely as ever," Hades said. Diana got back on her feet knocking the demons that were holding her.

"Hades how did you?"

"You know my beloved daughter help me out a bit," he said as her looks at Laiya.

Slowly Laiya open her eyes and saw her mother above her. She blink a couple of times before realize that it was truly her mother in front of her.

"God I must be dead," she said as she started to sit up.

"No you're alive and I'm here with your father," Laiya looks over her mother shoulder.

"No that not possible," she look at her mother. "You're not supposed to be with him and he's not supposed to be here"

"Laiya don't play the innocent act now remember well," Hades said without turning towards her.

For a moment she didn't know what he was talking about but the image came to her. Of every she had done. For the past five years Hades and she have been planning their freedom. She even knew that the five that was going to happen would put her in the spot light. Which would have led her to the attack of her and the reporter but Diana got in the way.

She looks at Diana then back at the other two, then Diana. Her eyes started to tear up.

"Diana it's my fault… I did this… I…" just then a demon went and attacks Diana once again.

"Come on its time that we get going," he said as they walk away Laiya looks back at Diana sadly but left with her parents.

* * *

"I knew what I did at that moment, I knew that for the past five years I was as much involve with the plans as much as he was. I also couldn't leave my mother with him. Nor did I think I would be able to leave without him hurting her. But after a few weeks I was able to leave his side and was able to contact batman. He was the only one I could trust even if he thought that the best thing for me was to lock me up. But he didn't; he gave me a place to hide and we both found a way for him to go back to hell."

* * *

Laiya came back to the hideout to find both her parent in each other arms.

"Get a room," she said.

"Laiya my dear your back that was a longer walk than I expected," he said.

"Excuse me for enjoying my freedom," she said. As she was walking she heard an explosion coming from the outside.

"They followed you here," he yelled.

"I'm sorry I didn't know," she said. "How about I open a portal that way it can be easier to get away you don't want our plans to get in the way?" she said

He felt the league present outside it was any minute before they could find them.

"Fine but you better not mess this up," she put her head down before looking at her hands then went and created the portal like before and all of the demons went and her parents went inside of the portal. Once it was close; Laiya walk out of the hide out until Superman, Batman, and Wonder Women were standing there waiting for her. She could feel the glares of Kal-El and Diana she didn't make any eye contact just walk straight to Batman until she was right in front of him.

"Is it done?"

"Yes," Batman opens the door to his bat mobile she hops in and he went in after her. They were on their way to Themyscira and Laiya was looking out the window. "They don't trust me anymore."

"That's…"

"You don't have to lie I can see it," she said. "They're giving me their own version of the bat-glare."

"For now think about the task at hand," he said. He flew her Themyscira and then she jump down the ship landed safely on her feet. She could see Diana doing the same. They go to the same room that holds the door to the other side. Diana's mother open it for her then she form the portal on the other side of the gate; forcing all of the demons and her parents out. They hurry to close the door; just as it was close you can hear Hades yelled for a moment but the door close on him. They lock the doors and all headed out of the room.

"Diana," Laiya grabs her arm. "About what happen…?" Diana removes her arm from her grip.

"Don't worry about it," she walks away from Laiya leaving her there by herself.

* * *

"It was that day that I notice that I lost whatever relationship I had with Diana and Kal-El," she said. "After a few week of training with J'onn I was able to get control of my own mind to the point to where I can detect if it was being invade again. That's when Superman and Wonder Woman thought they shouldn't allow anyone that wasn't official member of the league inside of the tower. So I was basically kick out of the tower some of the member defended me but I didn't put up a fight I know why they didn't trust me it could be a chance that I could end up having Hades show up and knowing him he won't wait to attack the next time. So I started to live in Gotham and help out Batman whenever I could until Robin show up and I stop going out. My choice of course; I mean he survive my training I think he would be able to survive the nights in Gotham. After a year, I thought it was best that I should be off of the league watch list and disappear. It wasn't hard for the most part seeing that I knew Batman methods for finding people. I help every now and again with those who were in trouble but I never did anything that could catch his attention. Until he found me a couple of weeks ago but by then I didn't really care if he did or didn't everything about that time is in the past and I check every day to make sure that bastard doesn't come in contact with me. Well that's the story between us three it doesn't have a happy ending but it the way it happen."

"Don't worry about the ending because it hasn't really ended," he was sitting next to her and puts his hand on her cheek. "You're still here right so it hasn't really ended," she blush a little and shook her head.

"Trust me Conner I know people and I know that I won't have the relationship I once had with them," she said.

"Well trust me your wrong," he moves closer to her face. She slowly bites her lips….

**AN: SORRY I HAD TO DO THAT BUT THANKS FOR READING. PLEASE LEAVE AN REVIEW TO SEE IF THEY KISS OR NOT. NOW YOU KNOW ABOUT LAIYA BACKGROUND YOU MIGHT BE ABLE TO SEE LAIYA AS I SEE HER. PLEASE LEAVE YOUR REVIEW ALL TYPES ARE WELCOME UNTIL THE NEXT CHAPTER.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Young Justice nor do I own any of the Young Justice characters the only characters I do own is the character that I created for this story.**

**Chapter 6**

Laiya knew that this moment could happen for her. She always seen couples together and always watch couples on television; but she could think that it could happen to her she didn't think that after everything that she could have a moment like this. Conner was right in front of her; coming closer and closer to her.

Then it happened; their lips touch each other. It was soft and light at first as if he was testing if I was okay to continue. Then if became rougher more demanding as if he couldn't wanted more than a little taste. She opens her mouth a little for a gasp of air and Conner took that as an invitation; slipping his tongue inside her entrance, tasting every inch of her; branding her claiming her as his own. Her flavor was mysterious to him but light like a vanilla flavor. She was new at this. She could barely breath as his mint flavor mix with her vanilla soon it was all too much for her. She touches his chest to make room between them but it back fire on her she started to shiver though out her body. She could fell the tingling feeling all over her body. Slowly the both of them separate from each other; breathing deeply they look at each other in the eyes waiting for the other to talk or to start at it again.

"That was…"

"Great," Conner finish. "Trust me now," all she could do was nodded at him. "Then come back to the cave with me"

"I really like it here so much better," she peck his lips just for a moment before he pulled her hands to his lips and gave a soft kiss on the back of her hand.

"Trust me it will be more fun over there and that's including the mission that Batman will assign to us"

"You didn't get the story that I told you Diana and Kal-El doesn't trust me and…"

"Then make them trust you," she was shock and couldn't say anything to him. "Show them that you're not the same person that was control by him and do some good," then a smile appeared on his face. "And it does help that I'll back you up went they come around."

"Are you sure?" she asked. "It can ruin your chance to have relationship with Superman"

"I don't really have a relationship with him to begin with"

* * *

A few hours after Conner ran out of the cave; he returns with Laiya right behind him. Everyone was shock and push him out of the way to get to her. Laiya was surprise to see that everyone misses her this much and reacted this way to her coming back to the cave. She didn't know that after a couple of days of working and living with them that she could be this important. She felt a stinging feeling coming from her eyes. She knew that she was going cry; she didn't want to cry, couldn't; not in front of them. Blinking her eyes she smile and continue to talk with her newly found friends.

* * *

Returning to her room for the night she thought of everything that has happen within the last couple hours. She had a serious make out session with Conner and found that she have friends that cared about her. Maybe shutting herself out away from the league wasn't the right thing to do. Maybe trusting other would help her become trusted as well. That seems like a plan she'll trust those around her and see if they would trust her the same way. She could even try to put her heart into trusting Kal-El and Diana and maybe one day they trust her.

"Stupid," she said as she plants her face into her pillow, "There is no way that it would go back to what it used to be, that's just a child's dream."

It wasn't long that she fell asleep, with so much off of her shoulders she was starting to lose consciousness but as hard as it was her eyes just wasn't going to stay open for her. Everything that she been holding on the inside slowly was release today all the fear and pain that she had slowly disappeared. Just as she fell asleep she swore that she could fell someone lightly patting her hair and a few voices but was only able to make out one word. _Child…._

* * *

The morning came with Conner waking her up. How did he get into her room? At the moment she didn't care but she will find a way to put a lock on that door but at this moment she didn't mind waking up and seeing his face; until she notice how she look. Laiya went and pulled the cover over her head and retreated back to the safety of her bed.

"Now why are your hiding I already seen what you look like?"

"Just get out so I can get presentable," she said.

"Well that might have to wait Batman wants us," she threw the covers over him and ran to the bathroom a few minutes later she was came out in her Nyght outfit. Walking to the door she looks over her shoulder to see that Conner was still on the bed.

"Are you going to sit there all day or are you coming?"

They both walk into the briefing room; everyone else was waiting for them. Then Batman looks over to them and sees Laiya standing next to him. They stare at each other for a moment before Batman nods at her.

"Good to see that you back," he said then turns his head back to the monitor. "There have been reports of Icicle Senior escape. You guys will be assigned to guard and make sure there aren't any mishaps. You shall leave immediately," everyone left the cave and headed towards Megan's ship; once they arrive at the police station they waiting by the truck that's going to load him; soon the police came out with Senor and loaded him in the van.

Nyght headed in the van when Megan stops her.

"Wouldn't it be better to guard from the outside?"

"See me as a last resort," she blushes off Megan's hand and continue her way in the police van with Senor. The police close the door on then and the van started moving.

"You're supposed to be the last resort and what are you? A new and upcoming member of the League I find it appalling that I have children watching over me," he said.

"Just shut up already and enjoy the ride for it will be the last time that you'll be in a vehicle for quite some time."

"Oh the little girl has a bark," he said.

"Again just shut up before your living in hell," she said.

"Oh is that a threat," he laughs at her. "What could a mere child do to me?"

* * *

It wasn't a while later that Laiya felt that the van stop but it was too soon for them to reach Arkham and it started to fell cold. The door was frozen solid then broken down into little crystallize piece. Junior was at the door.

"Dad!"

"Oh well isn't it Junior who came out to play," he looks over and sees Nyght sitting down across from his father. "And I was so enjoying my nap," she kick Junior and he went and few a couple of feet out of the fight. She took a step out of the car and saw that the other were busy with some thugs. "I really didn't want to come out." She lifts up her arms and there shadows took the form of a hand and grab the thugs like they were little dolls. They all look at her, "What it look like you needed a hand?" Junior came back and threw a couple of Icicle at her but before it could even hit her. Superboy punches them breaking them into a bunch of little pieces. Nyght smiles at him.

"Just returning the favor," he said.

"Then I leave it up to you," Superboy turn back to Junior before punching him knocking him out cold. A back up vehicle eventually came and they threw all of them together surprisingly Senor didn't once try to escape from the van. They were able to take everyone to Arkham or jail.

* * *

Back at the cave; Batman was going over the report of their mission giving them a job well done as they were dismiss J'onn J'onzz came in the briefing room. He looks at Batman before nodding at him.

"Uncle J'onn," Megan said as she went to hug him. He patted her on the back.

"It's good to see you," he said.

"You'll all dismiss," Batman said. "Nyght you stay behind."

"Huh?"

"My visit here is to see you," he said as he looks towards Megan. "Until next time but for now I must speak with Nyght."

They all leave the room leaving Nyght, Batman and Martianman Manhunter in the briefing room. Not once did she make eye contact with them she knew what this was going to be about.

"Nyght, what you did today is beyond repair… it's going to take week of J'onn time just to remove the damage you have done to Senor."

"A moment of weakness," she started to say but Batman glare soon shut her up.

"A moment of weakness is not allowed," he said. "I don't know what he might have said but the way you reacted was total unprofessional. If you want to stay on this team you have to do it my way… understand."

"Yes sir," she said.

"Good J'onn is here for so you can do some extra training," he said. "I don't want to hear a word of your complaint," Batman then left them there.

"Let us begin," they sat down crossing their feet and floating in the air. She looks at J'onn once more before closing her eye. This type of punishment she didn't miss.

**AN: THANKS FOR READING I FINAL TOLD MYSELF TO SIT DOWN AND FINISH THIS CHAPTER BUT UNFORTANTLY FOR LAIYA SHE'LL BE SITTING DOWN FOR PUNISHMENT. MIGHT BE ABLE TO GET THE NEXT CHAPTER OUT OF ME BUT I THINK I MIGHT JUST MOVE ON TO A BATMAN STORY THAT WILL LEAD INTO A BATMAN BEYOND STORY BUT I WILL TRY TO COMPLETE THIS AS SOON AS I CAN WITH THE APPROPRIATE AMOUNT OF CHAPTERS. BUT ANYWAYS PLEASE REVIEW THE GOOD; THE BAD AND THE UGLY ARE WELCOME.**


End file.
